Another New Beginning
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: First chapter is how I think the finale should have gone after multiple seasons AFTER Nick ended it. The rest is just me being a hopeless romantic :
1. Chapter 1: Sam

**I was gonna wait until later but I wanna post it so bad! So I guess I'll post it now :) Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Graduation. Wow, we made it! It seemed like only yesterday I moved here to Amity Park. And here I am, graduating. Time flys. I was in my room, putting on my new dress that was strapless and fell to the ground. Now that I think about it, my gown would still show my dress. Oh well. I sat down at my vanaty and let down my hair. I decided to have loose curls since it was past my shoulders now. Then, I opened the drawer that had my makeup in it. I put black eyeliner on my waterlines, black eyeliner under my waterlines, and tried to get a smokey-eye look. In my opinion, it turned out pretty good for a person who doesn't get dressed up a lot. I looked into my full body mirror, smiled, grabbed my cap and gown, and went downstairs. Both my parents were in the kitchen when I walked down. "Aww, our little girl is growing up," my mom said, with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Mom!" I whined, as she smothered me in kisses.

"Your mother's right, though, Sam. You are growing up," my dad said.

"What if I don't wanna grow up? What if I'm afraid of growing up? What if, what if-I just don't wanna grow up, so please just stop saying that!" I said. I fought back tears so I wouldn't smear my makeup. Which made me say, "Be right back, I forgot something." I ran upstairs, trying to get away so I wouldn't breakout in tears and I forgot to put on waterproof mascara and my lipstick. No wonder why my lips felt dry! I went back downstair and my parents were at the door.

"Ready?" my mom asked. I nodded, grabbed my cap and gown, and went out to the limo that was waiting for us.

I had convinced the principal to let us have the graduation outside. And I was glad that she said yes, because it was just gorgous outside that day! When we got there, I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. I saw Danny, with his back turned to me, looking around cluelessly. I ran up to him as best as I could with the dress I had on and jumped on his back. "Oof!" he said. "Hey, do I know you stranger?"

"I'm not sure, do you?" I said. I got down and he reached back and tickled me. "Hey! Woah, woah, woah! Stop! Stop!" I was laughing in between each word.

"Well, then, come here!" he said, pulling me around to him. "Now let me get a good look at my beautiful girlfriend." He pushed me back some, put his hand on his chin, pulling on his fake goatee, and looking at me up and down. "Hmm, dress color, good. Hair, good. Shoes?" I lifted up my dress, "Lovely. And lips? Come here." He grabbed my chin and kissed me. He put his hands on my cheeks, just like our first, real, kiss. We broke away and he said, "Perfect." Then smiled, and kissed me again.

We were then interupted by Tucker. "Hey lovebirds, either get a bed or come with me!"

"Wanna come over to my house?" Danny said, jokingly

"Sure!" I said, kidding back. We started to run off, holding hands, as a joke.

"Haha, very funny you two. Now come on." We were still holding hands and chased after Tucker, who ran quite fast for a kid in a tux. I was so afraid I was gonna rip my dress when he finally stopped. "I present to you, my new girlfriend, Valerie."

"Wow, since when did you guys start going out?" Danny asked.

"A year after you two, and no, not a year after we found out officially. A year after you started," Valerie said.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Danny asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tucker shot back.

"At least we only waited six months and not three years!" Danny said.

"Guys, guys! It doesn't matter. As long as everybody's happy, then let's keep it that way, ok?" I said.

"Ok, we cool bro?" Danny said.

"Yeah, we're cool," Tucker said. Then they high fived and hugged, that guy thing.

"Well, it looks like the ceremony is about to start. Wanna sit together?" Valerie asked, as if we all just met five minutes ago.

"Sure why not," we all said, or somewhere along those lines.

We grabbed a seat in about the fourth or fifth row in the right side and near the center aisle. It was Danny (on the end coming in), me, Tucker, and then Valerie. About ten minutes later, the ceremony started and Mr. Lancer walked up to the podium. "Hello, friends and family. As most of you probably know, I'm Mr. Lancer, the Vice Priniple of Casper High. I have been each of these students' teacher for at least one class for each student every year. Most of them are probably celebrating on the inside that they don't have to deal with me again." Everybody laughed faintly, and each student knew how true it was. "Anyway, our valid victorian this year, Carla Johnson. Carla, the stage is yours!" Lancer walked off the stage as she walked on.

"Friends, family, and everyone in between. We made it. We've all accomplished the biggest climb on the roller coaster called, 'Life.'" Tears were now forming. Danny looked at me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and put my head down on his shoulder. "Majority of us are going to college far away and some of us our going into the military," she looked right at Kwan, who was going into the Marines Court. "Some of us will be staying close to home. But no matter what were doing, we all have to face the fact that we're growing up." That hit it. Tears started pouring out. I couldn't hold them in, especially after she said that. Danny put his arms around me. I felt Tucker asking what the matter was and Danny shrugging. I didn't hear a single word after that except when we got to stand up and through up our caps. I had settled down by then but still was pretty emotional.

After Valerie and Tucker left, I said to Danny, "I don't wanna grow up!" Tears were spilling out again. "I've been afraid of growing up ever since sixth grade. And-and going off to college, leaving my family, and you going to college on the other side of the country, I-I don't know what I'm gonna do! What if something happens and I can't get myself out of it? And it wasn't even my fault?"

"Shhh, shhh, shhhhh." Danny wiped my tears, smearing my makeup but neither of us cared. "Everything's gonna be ok. I promise. You're going to one of the best colleges in the country and you should take advantage of that. I promise, I will try as hard as I can to come visit at night. No matter what it takes, I'll try to see you. I promise." He kissed my forehead. "I promise," he said, lifting my chin for a kiss on the lips. Man, I was gonna miss this. Giving good night kisses. It's gonna be hard giving them on FaceTime. "Come on, the dessert table is deserted. Lets go get sugared up before our parents yell at us.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Sam, somebody's at the door for you."

"Ok, Mom. I'll be down in just a minute," I said. My mom closed the door and I was finishing my email to Danny. He had come to visit almost every other week and we did FaceTime every day. I was wearing something different for me, a black and dark purple striped shirt that came right above my elbows and a pair of dark blue jean shorts.

I closed down my computer and walked out into the hallway. "Ok, so who's h-" I looked up and saw him. My jaw dropped. "Oh, my God!" I said, running down the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the bottom, I jumped up on Danny who gave me a huge hug and spun me around. "I thought you said that your semester didn't end for another three weeks?"

"I did. But if you knew when I was really coming back, you wouldn't be as surprised as you are now! Unless you aren't surprised. Are you surprised?" he asked.

"No, I knew this is what you were- OF COURSE I'M SURPRISED!" I said, and jumped up for another hug. He didn't seem to mind. We had both been really busy with final exams and everything so he didn't come and visit at all since the last week of April.

"Well, I'm glad. Hey, do you think your folks would be ok with you coming to hang out for little bit?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Yeah, hang on. Hey mom! I'm going out with Danny. I'll be back later! Alright we're free to go."

"Did she even hear you?"

"I don't know. But I told her so she can't say that I didn't tell her."

"Always trying to do what your parents don't want you to do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets just go." We walked outside and Danny picked me up like a bride and then went ghost. "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"It's to pretty outside to drive. I would have thought that you would have been the one scolding me for driving not vice versa!"

"Alright, carry on." So he carried me all the way to our favorite spot in town was, the hillside with the big tree. He had a whole table set up all fancy. "What is this all for?" I asked.

"What, a guy can't come home and have a nice dinner for his girlfriend whom he hasn't seen for over a month? Somethin's messed up there."

"Oh, just shut up and sit," I demanded, jokingly.

We sat down and started eating. "Oh my gosh! Did you make this yourself?" It was my favorite, vegetarian pizza.

"Mm-hmm. Man, when you move to Flordia for five years and don't visit your favorite part in town when you come, you forget how beautiful small town Amity Park is."

I turned around and said, "Yeah. Same thing happens when you travel to various countries." I sighed, turned around while saying, "Ahh, I missed this place so-" then I saw Danny down on one knee with a black velvet box. I gasped, my jaw dropped as far open as humanly possibly, tears started to form, and my hand started to shake very slowly up to my mouth.

Danny smiled and said, "Sam, you've been my best friend for what seems like ever; I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember; and every time I came to visit in the night, I wanted to do this but I couldn't think of a better place to do this at. Ok, that's a lie. A better place would be Antartica where we had our first real kiss but I guess where we had our second real kiss and our favorite place in town is a good choice too." Tears made my vision go blurry, so I blinked and after that, I couldn't stop them. "So Sam Manson..." here it comes! The moment that I have been waiting for forever! My wedding engagement with my Prince Charming, "will you marry me?" My stomach did a huge flip.

I smiled and my hand finally made it up to my mouth and I couldn't say word. I could open my mouth but nothing would come out. I nodded then jumped from my seat and into Danny's arms. My arms wrapped around his neck for the biggest hug in a while. My legs wrapped around him some how. His arms wrapped tightly around my back and waist. I whispered the only things that could come out. "I love you." And he repeated them back.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, am I a hopeless romantic or what! Seriously, I think I'm the only person who actually puts her actual feelings that she would have into this. Anyway, I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing so much. I wanna write it again and post it again and keep doing that over and over and over again. hehehe. So please review, I like reading them and responding :) They can be positive or negative, I love you for even just glancing at this so reviews make me even happier. Love you guys!<strong>

**xx Sam**


	2. Chapter 2: Danny

**Alright, why can't I finish one thing without starting another? I must be ADD. Wait, no I'm not. I can subtract too! Hahaha, anyway. I figured I would continue on with this but I'm sorry if it's not as good. Like ForeverHalfa, I do my best after midnight. But it's in the daytime now so, I have no idea. Enjoy? By the way, this is now Danny's POV. I need to give credit to DannySamLover for the title. She suggested "Phantom's New Begining" but I personally thought it sounded better with "Another New Begining." Lemme know your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p>Whew, I'm gonna do it. I have to. If I don't, who knows what will happen. Well, here goes nothing!<p>

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Manson answered. "Danny! Sam said that you weren't supposed to come back for another three weeks. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kinda lied to her so she would be more surprised when I did come home. Is Mr. Manson home?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen. Do you want me to go get Sam?'

"No, not until I tell you to go get her."

"Ok, well, come on." She brought me into the kitchen. Mr. Manson was sitting by around the island. "I'll leave you two alone," Mrs. Manson said, leaving with a smile.

"Have a seat, son," Mr. Manson said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Sam said that you weren't coming home for another few weeks."

"I told her that so when I did come home, she would be really surprised."

"I see. So why did you need to talk to me?"

"Well..." this was it, I was gonna do it. If I didn't and he found out later and, I'm screwed. And if he says no, I'm screwed. Well, here it goes! "I'm asking if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage." Did I say that right? Is that the proper way to bring it up? Oh, gosh. My heart was pounding through my chest and I worried that he could see it.

He chuckled. "Danny, you're a very gutsy boy, you know that?" I nodded sheepishly. "Of course you can marry her. I know how much she loves you and I know how she wouldn't let me stop the two of you from getting married. But one thing, I must ask," uh-oh. I'm scared. "Can I see the ring?"

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "Sure," I said, smiling. I pulled the little black velvet box out of my pocket and opened it.

It was really simple, the only thing that I could afford that was presentable. All it was a white gold band with a diamond. Mr. Manson smiled, then looked at me. "She'll love it." I smiled back and told Mrs. Manson to go get Sam.

I stood at the door as if I just got there. Mrs. Manson came down, but no Sam. "Where is she?"

"She was finishing something on her computer. She'll be down in a minute," she said.

I waited and I heard her voice. "Ok so who's-" she looked up, and I smiled. "Oh my God!" she said, running down the steps as fast as she could. She jumped on me and I spun her around. "I thought you said that you weren't coming home for another three weeks!"

"I did. But if you knew when I was really coming back, you wouldn't be as surprised as you are now! Unless you aren't surprised. Are you surprised?" I asked.

"No, I knew you were- OF COURSE I'M SURPRISED!" and she jumped up for another hug. I thought, "Man, if this is how she reacts now, I can only imagine how she'll react when I asked her!"

"Well, I'm glad. Hey do you think your folks would be ok with you coming and hanging out for a little bit?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Yeah, hang on. Mom, I'm going to go hang out with Danny! Be back later!"

"Did she even hear you?"

"Don't know, but she can't say I didn't tell her."

"Oh, you. Always doing what her parents doing want her to do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just come on."

We walked outside and I flew us to the hill with the huge oak tree. Earlier that day, I set up this circular table up all fancy and made vegetarian pizza, Sam's favorite. If her dad said, "No, you can't marry her," or, "Yes, you can marry her," I would take her there. Obviously, she liked it. Here was the plan. I sit her down so her back is to the small town; I distract her with the view of Amity Park; then while she is distracted, I get down on one knee with the little velvet box in my hands. I hoped that it would work. If not, well, it's not like I couldn't still ask her.

"Gosh, it's just beautiful up," she said. "Guess when you move away for 5 years, you forget how gorgous small towns can be."

"Yeah, I know." I sat her in the seat so here back was to the city (part one, check!) and waited for it to get darker. Then, once dark enough, I said, "Look behind you, everybody's lights are going on!" She turned around. (Part two, check!) Now's my chance. I pulled out the ring and got down on one knee as fast as possible and as quiet as possible.

She sighed and turned back around smiling, her eyes half closed. Once she noticed me, I couldn't help but smile. Her eyes got big and wide, her jaw dropped as far as possible, and her hand was shaking. "Sam, you've been my best friend for years and we've been dating for what seems like forever, and, I think I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Her eyes had tears in them, her hand finally reached her mouth, and I could see her smile behind her hand. "So, Sam Manson," here it goes! No turning back now! "Will you marry me?" It took her a minute to react but I could tell she was gonna say yes but no words came out. She nodded instead, and jumped on me, her legs wrapped around my waist.

She hugged me tight and I hugged her back, but not as tight because I didn't want to hurt her. And I remember those first words she whispered to me after I asked her. "I love you." And I whispered those same words back.

Now, I might not have gotten every word correct, or remember if this happened or not, but what I do remember perfectly is this. She said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Why must I be the biggest hopeless romantic alive? Why? Just, why? I feel like I can't write anything besides romance! Now, this took me soooo much longer than usual but that's because I was writing it during the day. I'll try to write a new chapter every Friday night so I can stay up past midnight when I'm at my best writing capability. And then I would have it posted on Saturday. I most likely will write Saturday too, unless I'm at Disney or SeaWorld or one of those theme parks here in central Florida. Hope you liked it, please feel free to critisize if you didn't. Blah blah blah, bye.<strong>

**xx Sam**


	3. Chapter 3: Sam

**This one may be easier to write because I already wrote it, kinda, towards midnight so, yeah. Hope you like! FYI, when the chapter says "Sam" that means its in Sam's POV and when it says "Danny" it means its in Danny's POV. Get it? Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I had been engaged for a couple months now, and so my mom took me out too go look for a wedding dress. "Mom, we don't even know when it's gonna be! Why do I need to look for a dress now?"<p>

"Yes! For all you know, it could be next week!" said my mother.

"Highly doubt that," I said.

"You never know. Besides, you're gonna love it more than you think. Come on, we've got lots of stores to check!"

Ugh, this was gonna be hell. We walked into the store and I was scared. The walls were pink, the dresses were white or peppy colors, and the sales lady was the only thing in there I liked. She was unique; she had awesome neon orange makeup, one brown eye and one dark green eye, Hayley Williams orange hair, a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Don't You Fake It tour shirt, and a pair of dark gray skinny jeans. She had pin-straight hair that went slightly past her shoulders like mine back at graduation but hers was layered and had bangs. She had a billion braclets on her wrists but surprisingly, no rings or piercings in other places besides her ears. She had I think two ear piercings and one earring on the cartilage of her ear on the top. Other than that, she looked pretty normal, one of my people.

"Hey, I love what your outfit! And your hair. And your makeup. But I have a question. Did you get to go see them in concert?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I wanna see them again when they go on tour for their new album!" she said.

"Me too! I'm gonna buy 'Am I The Enemy' right at the struck of midnight."

"At the store or on iTunes?"

"Dude, I'm probably gonna be camping out in front of the store."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah! And I heard somewhere around here they're gonna be signing the CDs so maybe we'll get lucky and pick the right one!"

"That would be totally awesome! I wonder if we would be able to get Ronnie to do a little sample?" She smiled a huge smile.

"Yes! That would be so cool! Then take billions of pictures and be totally crazed fans!"

"Or, you can not do that and be in bed like you're supposed to be," my mom interuped.

"Mom. I can take care of myself. If I wanna go meet my favorite band and get them to sign it, I can. It's a once in a life time oppotunity, please don't blow it," I said.

"Fine, you guys can go, as long as Danny goes with you."

"Why does Danny have to go?"

"Who's Danny?" the sales girl asked.

"My best friend and fiance," I said.

"Because, there are creepy people and he can protect you guys in case something happens," said my mom.

"Ok, he'd be excited too. He likes them too, you know?" I said.

"I still want him to go, though."

"Ok, whatever." I turned back to the sales girl. "So, I should probably introduce myself, if we're gonna go get the CD together. I'm Sam, and that's my over protective mother."

The girl smiled. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dylan."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, I take it you're here for a wedding dress?" Dylan said.

"Yup. I don't even know when the wedding's gonna be and she's making me come check out the dresses now." I pointed to my mom with my thumb when I said, "she's making me."

"Well, did you have anything in mind?" Dylan asked.

"Something simple, flowy, and goes to the floor. Have you seen the 'Mine' by Taylor Swift music video?"

"Yeah."

"That dress, or something like that dress. Not too frilly, not too many designs, but not so simple and boring, you know?"

"Yeah, I totally get it. I think I have the perfect dress for you. Come here." She took me into the back. "These aren't supposed to be sold until next week but, you seem sweet and are taking me out to meet my idols so I think you have an exception." She smiled and showed me the dress. It was beautiful. It went down to the floor, just like I wanted, it had a simple black band around the waist that tied in the back, and strapless.

It was perfect. "Oh, my gosh! I love it. Can I go try it on?" Man, my mom was right, I would enjoy this more than I expected!

"Here you go!" Dylan handed it to me and I walked out to the dressing rooms. Once I had it on, my mom and Dylan were waiting out there for me. "That dress was made for you. And I'm not just saying that," Dylan said.

"I couldn't agree more," my mom said. I walked over to the three mirrors and looked at myself. Wow, I thought. I let down my hair just to see it. Surprisingly, my hair didn't look too bad. It was slightly wet and wavy. Dylan walked over with a vail.

I smiled and said, "This is the one."

My mom said, "Don't you want to look for other ones?"

"No, this is the one."

"Honestly, when people come in and find the one on their first try, they aren't gonna find one that looks better," Dylan said.

"Alright then. Wrap it up!" my mom said. I smiled and went to change.

While my mom was purchasing the dress, I went over to the bride's maids dresses. I saw a dark gray one, kind of standing out. I walked over to it and it was so pretty. It went about two inches above the knees, there was a strap that came over the neck kind of like a bikini, and it had a white band around the waist. It looked like mine just the opposite, shorter, and wasn't strapless. I called out to my mom and said, "Hey Mom! When I figure out who my bride's maids are, can we take them to come try on this dress?"

Dylan walked over and said, "That's one of my favorite dresses. It seems like nobody ever likes it."

"How could nobody like it? It's so pretty! Would you mind putting it on hold for me?" I asked.

"I don't know. People are crazy! And, yeah, not a problem," she said.

"Awesome." I followed her back to the counter.

"Hey, while I'm doing this, can you write your name and number down on this piece of paper?" she asked.

"Yeah, what for?" I asked.

"So then you can call me and tell me where RJA is signing autographs!"

"Oh, that makes sense! As long as I can plug your number in my phone right now. Is that cool?"

"Definitly." Once Dylan and I got each others' numbers, my mom and I left the store and headed home.

While driving, my mom asked, "So, did you have fun?"

I replied back, "Surprisingly, yes. I wish I could do it again and yet, I don't."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When we get home, there's a lot of planning left to do."

"Mom!" I moaned.

"Hey, you wanna get married, you gotta make plans. You can't just wing a wedding!"

"I wish I could," I said under my breath. But even if I could, I would never be allowed to anyway because my mother would never let that happen. And there was this feeling I had that I wasn't gonna like planning things as much as shopping for a wedding dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha! I am convinced, writing comes to me so much easier at night! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Just a little update, I'm going to be doing a colaboration with my friend on here so don't be all "Oh, no! She stole that from Tigerchic!" (I think that's her user name :S) As always, critisize if you didn't like it and also give me a way to make it better if you didn't like it. I also appologize if you don't like the whole romantic thing but, what can I say? I am <em>the <em>hopeless romantic. Not _a _hopeless romantic, _the_ hopeless romantic. So enjoy!**

**xx Sam**


	4. Chapter 4: Danny

**CHAPTER 4! Alright. So. Danny's POV. By the way, just in general, I will continue this story but my other story (The Story of Us) how would you guys feel if I kept what I have up but then not really make it flow, just have small stories or adventures? Send me a message or post a review telling me your thoughts on it :)**

* * *

><p>"Way to go dude! You finally asked her. How many years has it been?" Tucker said. Him, our college friend Chris, and me were all at Applebees. I had just revealed to them the big news.<p>

"I was wondering if Tucker, you would be my best man? And Chris, would you be my groomsman?" I said.

"Of course dude, anything for a broski," Tucker said.

"Why does he get to be best man?" Chris said, whining jokingly.

"Because I've known him longer," I said, kind of sarcastically.

"Oh that makes sense!" Chris said, acting like he just got it.

A few minutes later, our cheese sticks came. Mmm, did they look yummy. "You're buying, right?" Tucker said, already burning his tongue with the cheese stick and saying, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" and then finishing his whole cup of Coke.

"My meal and appetizer!" I said.

"But I'm broke!" he whinned.

"Hey, that 's your problem. You shouldn't have ordered anything," I joked.

"Ehh, I'll scrap up the cash," he said, burning himself again.

After dinner, we all went our seprate ways: Tucker went to Valerie's; Chris went to my sister's (which I think is still really gross how they're dating); and I went to Sam's. I was in the mood to talk to her for some reason. About what? I don't know. Just felt like talking.

Once I got to her place, I was happy to see here dark purple car sitting in the driveway. Where were her parents? I thought. I knocked on the door and she answered. "Hey. What brings you here stranger?" We hugged and I walked into the house.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd stop by to see my beautiful fiance." Man, that felt good to say.

"It's alright dude, I already said yes," she teased. We went downstairs into the movie theatre and plopped down on the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" she asked.

"Well...I kinda wanted to see 'Friends With Benefits' but I'm not sure if you have it yet. Do you?" She was my friend with benefits. Kidding! Kidding! Gosh, loosen up, will ya?

"I remember ordering it, not sure if it came in though. Let me go check."

She got up but I stopped her. "You don't have to."

"No, I haven't seen it either and I want to really bad so I'm gonna go look. Be right back." She took off to who knows where.

In the time I was alone, I was thinking about what we could have in the future. I have a pretty stable job now as a waiter but not sure how long that's gonna last. Once I'm finished with college, I hope we can move to Cape Canaveral so I can work for NASA. That would be so cool and possibly be the first person in a while to be an astronaut. I could see Sam doing whatever she wanted to. She could be a housewife; she could be a teacher; she could be anything! She was studying a mix of everything. She never figured out what she wanted to do.

It seemed like only thirty seconds past by the time she got back with the movie but I guess she was gone longer. "Hey, sorry it took so long. I couldn't find it at first, and then I realized I was looking though the movies my parents ordered. So I started looking through mine and I found it in no time," she said.

"Yeah, looking in your own pile of things tends to help find the things that are yours," I said with a smile.

"Shut up," she said sarcastically.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Huh? Come on, come fight the guy who saved the world!" I had a slight smile on my face.

"Oh, it's on." I went ghost with an evil smile on my face. "I've seen you do that too many times. Mix it up."

"How about if there's four of me closing in on you?" I split into four and had a possesed look on my face. Sam was really claustraphobic so I thought I'd tease her with it.

All four of me got closer, and closer, and closer, until she said, "Ok that's enough!" I wasn't even that close to her. I kept getting closer and closer though, just to scare her a little bit, but not too much. "Stop!" she screamed and went after the original me. All of the duplicates came back and I changed back once Sam had pinned me down on the couch. "Don't ever do that again, please!" She had tears in her eyes, and I knew she was serious.

"Sam, I didn't know I scared you that bad! I so, so, so sorry!" I pulled her down onto me. She was crying harder now and I rubbed her back and said, "Shhh," every so often. Once she settled down some, a few minutes later, we sat up, looked her in the eye, and asked her, "Seriously, are you ok? I honestly did not mean to scare you like that. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, ok? Can you forgive me?"

Her eyes were red from rubbing them and everything. She said, "Yeah, I'm ok. Just, please don't do that again. I felt as if I couldn't breath."

"I promise you, I will never do anything like that again. I promise." I gave her one last hug before getting up and hitting play for the movie. I came back and held her close in my arms. Yeah, I could get used to this, I thought to myself.

The movie had ended and I realized we had slept through most of it. I picked her up like a bride and flew her up to her room. On the way up, I thought, I can't wait to carry her like this into a new home after our wedding. Oh yeah, I guess I kinda forgot to mention that I have found the perfect house for us. Sam and I have been out shopping for houses but she hasn't found one that has all the features she likes. She liked this one-story house but she wanted two-story. She found a two-story house but it didn't have enought space. And a bunch of little minor details. I couldn't deny that she was wrong, though. I would do anything for her, no matter what. To cover the first initial payments, her parents and my parents are pitching in a little bit but I get the big chunck. Anyway, this is Sam's dream house. And I have to say, it isn't half bad.

Back to that night, now. I got up to her bedroom, layed her down, and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you," afterward.

I started to walk away when she scared me. "Danny?" she said, while yawning, making me yawn.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Come here."

I walked back over to Sam. I started rubbing her head. "What would you like?" I asked, softly.

"Come sleep here tonight. Next to me. When we were on the couch, I felt so warm, and loved. And even though you scared me before, you comforted me so sweetly and I knew I was safe in your arms. So would you mind just laying her for a little bit, and hold me close?" she asked, quietly.

"Of course I can," I said while smiling. I walked on the other side, kicked off my shoes, and crawled in next to here. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned up into me. I could get used to this so easily, I thought to myself. I leaned down to Sam and whispered softly, "I love you, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I love you too." I smiled, kissed her forhead, and held her close, knowing she was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I will smile even if you said, "I hated it. Quit writting all together because it sucks!" Ok, if somebody posted that, I would probably get tears in my eyes and take the advice. But if its a hate comment with something positive saying like, "Don't like how you said this and that so maybe to improve it, change it to this." You know? So critisize all you want, I don't care. But I have a blast reading the reviews. It makes me feel like people actually put time into reading the junk I wrote. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it, if not, tell me. But state the improvements that I need to do then! Please! Thank you! I love you all even just for looking it ove :)<strong>

**xx Sam**


	5. Chapter 5: Sam

**Strangly enough, I thought of this right when I woke up. Have I forgoten it? Parts of it :( It's probably gonna turn out like crap. I need to change it from what ever its on now (K+ I think?) to Teens. If I don't, remind me in a review :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up the morning after we went shopping. Danny had come over, creeped me out a little (what am I saying? I was scared to death!) by testing my claustraphobia. But I got over that. This morning, I woke up in his arms. Ooo, did that feel good. Then I asked myself, "Wait, did we do it last night? How could I not remember if we did?" I realized my clothes were still on, whew. I rolled over so then I was facing him. I think I woke him up. I said to him, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"<p>

"No, I was up. I was afraid I was gonna wake you," he said.

"Oh, well you didn't."

"Good. I really need to get going. I don't want your parents to think that we did it last night when they weren't home."

"No! Don't leave! I'll just tell them that you left once they went to bed and then came back over before they woke up! If you're worried about wearing the same clothes, you brought that extra pair over that one time, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! But I still need to go." He gave me a big hug and kissed my forehead.

"How about, I go get in the shower, you change, and then we'll go spend the day together, doing what ever your little heart desires. Sound good? But we only do that if _you_ don't peek."

"Fine," he said, sighing.

"Thank you."

I walked into my bathroom, bringing a towel and change of clothes. I was taking down my hair when Danny said, "Why'd you lock it!"

"To keep you out!"

I was still taking down my hair when next thing I know, he says, "You do realize I can still do this, right?"

As soon as he started to talk, I freaked out and accidently knocked everything off of the sink's counter onto the floor. I also said, "Oh, my God!" under my breath. After that, I rested my head in my hand, my elbows on the counter, and laughing.

"Did I scare you or something," Danny asked with a smile.

I glared into his gorgous blue eyes that got me every time I looked into them. I was smiling, of course, when I said, "No, I always clean everything off my sink before I get the shower." I rolled my eyes. "Now, get out. I'll take a quick shower today."

"And by quick do you mean an hour?"

"No, I mean like 'get-out-or-I'm-gonna-make-it-an-hour!' quick."

"Oh, I see. Ok. I'm gonna time you."

"Fine. I'll be out in less than 15 minutes."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Once he was gone, I got undressed and went in the shower. When I was done, I called out and said, "What's my time?"

"Three days."

"You are such a liar. Seriously, what was it?"

"13 minutes," he said, quietly.

"Um, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of victory!"

"I said, 13 minutes," he said, having a normal level of volume in his voice.

"Yes! I win! Told ya I could do it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But don't get too cocky." I got dressed and then left the bathroom while brushing my hair. "Can I brush it?" Danny asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling. I handed him the brush and sat down in front of him. I had forgoten how good it felt to have somebody else brush your hair for you.

"Why do you always have it up, Sam? It's so pretty when it's down."

"Because it annoys the crap out of me when I do have it down." He continued to brush it. It felt so good. Not too hard, but not all the light. "Can I brush it real quick?"

"Am I going to slow?" he asked.

"No, just I can tell you don't wanna hurt me by brushing out the knots and so I was gonna get them out and give the brush back to you."

"Oh, ok." He handed me the brush and I got all the knots out. I handed it back to him and he brushed through it all the way, with no problems. Ahh, that felt good.

"There. Done. Let me see now." I turned arounded and smiled. He smiled back at me and said, "Keep it down for today, please?"

"If we're going out today, depending on what we do, its gonna be hot. You know how annoyed I would be?" I flipped my head over and put it in a ponytail. "I'll wear it down for the wedding, how's that?"

"As long as its the whole time. Including the reception."

"Fine," I said, with a sigh. "Come on, now. You ready?"

"Yup."

I grabbed his hand and tried to drag him of the bed. "Come on, dude. I'm giving the whole day to you. Promise. Now let's go," I said, trying harder now. He just stared at me and got a grin on his face. "What?"

"You," he said, his smile growing.

"What about me?"

"I'm the one who gets to do whatever I want and _you're_ excited!"

"Yeah, so. Come on!"

He rolled his eyes and finally got up.

Once we left the room, I called down to my mom and said, "Hey mom! Danny and I are going out for the day! Be back...later!"

"Ok, but wait," she said.

I waited. "What?" I finally said.

"When did Danny get here?"

"Earlier. You and Dad were still sleeping." _Nicely performed, _I thought to myself.

"But I saw his car here last night," she said.

_Uh-oh. _"He left late last night. So, basically he came and left when you and Dad were sleeping. Make sense?" _There you go, Sam!_

"Samantha, you're not lying to me, are you?"

_Shoot! _"No."

"Swear?"

"Swear." I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Ok, you kids have fun. Do you need and money?"

"Do you think we'll need money?" I asked Danny.

"Maybe...probably...yeah, just take some to be safe," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Where's your wallet?" I asked.

"In my purse." _Thank you, Captain Obvious._

"Where's your purse?"

"In the room." I dropped my head.

"Which room?"

"The big one. The-the family room." I almost did a face-palm when she said "The big one," but then she said family room and I knew she just wasn't paying attention.

"You know what, I'm just gonna take some from the bank account, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, as long as you go to the store and pick up some bread, fresh. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye Mom! I'm taking the truck, ok?"

"That's fine. Have fun you guys!"

"We will! Bye!" and we walked out the door with the keys to the truck.

"I love you," Danny said. He knew I was taking the truck because he adored it and wanted one just like it. What he didn't know is that I was gonna let him drive it; he knew my parents _never _let any body else but the Manson Family drive their cars. I would be dead and Danny would be dead if my parents found out.

I tossed him the car keys and said, "Here."

He got an enormous grin on his face, ear to ear, and gave me a gigantic hug. Afterwards, we hopped in the truck and Danny was mesmerized; he was like a little boy sitting in the driver seat of a truck at a car dealership. He was touching everything, adjusting everything, and being a little five year old boy. "Are we gonna leave any time soon?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yeah," he said, trailing off as he said it.

I rolled my eyes with a grin. He finally put the key in the ignition and we were of. Where? No idea.

We drove for what seemed like miles; we listened to music, joked around, and had a really good time. It was almost noon and Danny asked me, "Can we get something to eat?"

I said, "Sure, where do you wanna eat?"

"You'll see." He kept driving until we got to this restaruant I never noticed.

"Are we still in Amity Park?" I asked.

"Yeah, just it's less populated over here."

"I didn't know Amity Park was that big."

"Yeah, but nobody really lives over here. Just the owners of this restruant. And trust me, you're gonna love it," he said with a smile.

We hopped out of the truck and started walking over to the restrauant. "Milly and Bill's," I said to myself, quietly.

"Yup, you probably have figured out that those are the owners," Danny said.

I glared at him. "I'm not Paulina; you don't need to explain every little thing."

"...Oh." I punched him playfully while entering the restraunt.

"Danny!" this Italian guy said, when we walked in.

"Bill! How've you been?" Danny said, giving him a high-five-hand-shake hug.

I just stood there all confused. "Good, good, good. Now, who is this lovely lady?" Bill asked.

"That, is my fiance," Danny said. I smiled, cheesely.

"Oh, so this is the infamous Sam I've been hearing all about! When Danny said you were pretty, he lied." I dropped my jaw.

"Bill!" Danny said.

"Let me finish, son. He lied because you're _beautiful_!" Danny and me both sighed in relief. "Now then. I'm guessing a table for two?"

"Yes," Danny said.

Bill showed us over to a table. He gave us a booth right by the window and it had a _gorgous _view. I sat on one side and Danny sat on the other. Bill placed down our menus and said, "A server will be with you soon." He smiled, then walked away. _Why would they need any servers? Couldn't they just serve us, there's nobody here, _I thought to myself. But soon as I thought that, there seemed to be more and more people coming in.

"What are you getting?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Is there a vegetarian section or something?" I asked.

He took my menu from me and flipped through it. "Right here," he said, handing it back.

"Woah," I said under my breath. "What to eat, what to eat." So many things to choose from! I loved all of it!

The waitress came over a few minutes later. "Hi, my name is Courtney and today I'll be your server." She was tan, had thin, pin straight, golden brown hair, and big, brown eyes. She was just beautiful. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water," I said.

"Coke," Danny said.

"Ok, so one Coke for Danny and, I don't think we've met before. Danny, who's this?" Courtney said.

"This is my fiance," he said. I smiled.

"This is Sam?" she said all surprised. "You said she was pretty when she's _gorgous_! Like I said, I'm Courtney." She exstended a hand.

I shook it and said, "I'm Sam." Then I asked, "So how did you and Danny meet?"

"Here and college. We both work here and we had a class together in college."

I looked at him and said, "You work?" getting suspecious.

"Yeah, I needed to get money some how to get you an engagement ring! And this is my favorite resturaunt, so I asked Bill and Milly for a job here and every semester break, I would come here and work. I also had a job at college and I saved up until I got enough. And even with what I did make, I could only afford what you have," he explained, adding a smile.

"And in class, he would go on and on and on about you. Trust me, he's a keeper," Courtney said. Danny nodded too with his eyes have closed.

"Alright fine. I believe you," and even if it wasn't the truth about the two of them and they did have something going on between them before, I didn't care. I loved him and I really hoped he loved me or else, why would he date for so long and then ask me to marry him? Whatever.

"Cool. I'll be right out with your drinks." She walked away and I glared at Danny just because.

"What?" he said.

I glared more.

"What?" I kept glaring. "Stop that! It's creepying me out." I continued. "WHAT!"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how long it would take to make you crack." We laughed.

"I hate you," he said, jokingly, and then our drinks arrived.

"Here you go, a water for you-"

"Thank you," I said.

"And a Diet Coke for you," Courtney said.

"Hey, I said _Coke_!" Danny said.

"Yeah, I know."

He took a sip and said, "Oh. Thank you." I guess it was regular Coke.

"Alright, so are you guys ready to order?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. I'll have the Spaghetti & Meatball Sandwich," Danny said.

"What the heck? Spaghetti and meatballs on bread? Interesting..." I said.

"But it's homemade bread and it's amazing! You should get it!" he said.

"I would but if you've known me for, say, about the amount of time you have, you would know that I'm a vegetartian," I said. "I think I want the Italian salad. Let me ask you, is that good?"

"Oh, my goodness, yes! That's what I order every time!" Courtney said.

"Alright, I'll take it."

"Okey dokey! Those will be out in about twenty minutes," she said, and walked away.

I basically chugged my water down. I knew I was thirsty but not _that _thirsty! "Woah! Slow down! No free refills, you know," Danny said.

"Shut up. It's water, you don't have to pay for it anyway. And there's a huge sign outside that says, 'FREE REFILLS!'" I said.

Danny casually drank his Coke. "Oh," he said sheepishly. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, so you know how the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's new album, 'Am I the Enemy?' is coming out soon?" I said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, you see, they're coming out to Amity Park to sign CDs and meet their fans and everything. And I was trying to decide if I should go or not and then I met this girl when I was out shopping with my mom for a wedding dress when-"

"Wait. You already have a wedding dress?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Alright, continue."

"Alright, so I met this girl. Her name's Dylan and-"

"You met a _girl_ named 'Dylan'?"

"Yeah, it's a boy/girl name. Didn't you know that?"

"Uhh, yeah, yeah. O-of course I knew that!"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, so she had an RJA shirt on and we started talking and then made plans to go meet them. Then my mom was all like, 'No, I don't want the two of you going out late without any protection. Blah blah blah blah blah.' And I begged and pleaded and she was like, 'Fine, but only if Danny goes with you.' I agreed hoping you would agree. So do you agree?"

"Well...I would have to switch a few things around..."

"Can you _please_ just sacrifice one weekend of hanging out with Tucker? Please, just one? It would be really fun! Meeting RJA, might I do mention that you like them too, hanging out all night, just having a blast! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine," he groaned. "But only because you're annoying me."

"Yeah, that's why."

We talked for what seemed like on a few minutes when our food came out. "Here you go. A Spaghetti and Meatball Sandwich for you-"

"Thank you."

"-and an Italian Salad for you. Ok, enjoy! If you need anything, just call me over, ok?" Courtney said.

"Alright," Danny and I said, simultaneously, and she walked away off to serve the next table.

I looked at my salad. It was HUGE! There was no way I could finish it all. "Hey, you want some of this?" I asked Danny, who was half way done with his sandwich.

"Not right now," he said with a mouth full of food.

"Ok. Next, just swallow, ok?" I said, putting hand up as if blocking his mouth.

He took another big bite. "What, you don't like to see my food all chewed up?" he said, again having a mouth full of food.

He then chewed obnoxiously and I finally said, "Eww! Stop! Stop! Gosh!" He stopped and wiped his mouth. "Thank you," I said, then taking a bite out of my salad. Mmm, it was _so _good! Was it the dressing? No, there wasn't anything unique about that. What about the veggies themselves? No, it couldn't have been. Was there a secret ingredient? No, because I would probably be able to point it out. What was it? There is no way you can just combined sertain veggies together with a homemade dressing and get this! I would have to ask Bill when I left. Or get Danny to.

"So, how is it?" Danny asked.

"Amazing!" I said, with a mouth full of food.

"Hey! Swallow that food missy!" he said, pointing his finger at me in a stern way.

"Nom nom nom!" I said, chewing obnoxiously.

He then took my fork and shoved a big bite of my salad in his mouth and said, "Nom no- Oh my, God! This is amazing!"

"That's what I'm saying!" I said, taking back my fork. I took a bite and he took my fork away from me. "You do realize you have your own silverware right there."

"Yeah, I know. But oh well. I'll use it if you want me too."

"No, I don't care. I was just wondering if you knew you had it or not." We laughed and continued to eat my salad. After a while, I passed the plate closer to Danny and said, "I'm full. You can have the rest."

"No, no. It's your meal. You eat it."

"I don't want it."

"Yes, you do," he said, with a fork full of salad coming towards me with it. "Come on, eat it."

"No, I don't want it. I feel like I'm gonna explode as it is."

He made it get closer. "Eat it, Sam. What's one bite gonna do?"

"Make me explode."

The fork was right by my mouth. "Now open up..." I shook my head. "I know you want to eat it." I turned my head and then shook it again. "Sam, just eat it! Come on, it's one bite! And I know you want it!"

I sighed. It did look good, but I also felt like I was gonna explode. "Fine," I said and put it in my mouth. With my mouth still full, I said, "Now you get to eat the rest." There wasn't much left but I was still gonna force him to eat it like he forced me.

"Ok," he said, easily. He just ate it as if it were his lunch for the day.

My jaw dropped. "How can you eat all of that? If I ate what you ate, I would be full for the rest of the year!"

"I don't know."

"And what's even worse is that you're not fat! How on Earth can you eat as much as you do and still look like what you look like?"

"Hey, fighting ghosts burns a lot of calories and fats!" He patted his stomach as he said it.

I rolled my eyes. Courtney came back over with the bill. "Here you go," she said, placing it down on the table.

Danny was about to pick it up when I snatched it from him. "Give it to me," he said, reaching for it.

I pulled it away further. "No. I told you it was your day and that means I pay for anything that we do that involves money." I opened it up and dropped my jaw. "Dear Lord, Danny!"

"What?" he said.

"Your sandwich was fifteen bucks!"

"Really?" he said, reaching over to look.

"Nah, it was only seven. And you got a drink with it."

"Oh. So you basically just lucked out! I get a drink and meal for seven bucks, and how much was your meal?"

"Five. But it didn't come with a drink."

"But you got water."

"Still. You shouldn't be complaining. You ate some of my salad AND I'm buying."

"I offered to buy," he muttered.

"You're pushing it, Fenton." I placed down my (well, really my mom's) debit card and waited for Courtney to come back.

It seemed like as soon as I did that, she was walking by to pick it up, but then she said, "Take that up to the front. Milly should be there to check you guys out; if not, just bring it back here."

"Ok," I said. She walked away and I glared at Danny.

He sat there, then understood why I was glaring, and smiled. "You suck," I said, and we got up to leave.

He grabbed my hand and said, "I know." I giggled a little and we went up to the front of the restaurant. Milly was there, just like Courtney said.

"Danny!" she practically screamed. She walked out from behind the counter and came out to give Danny a hug. She was a petite woman; she looked like she would be in her fifties. She had frailed skin, gray hair, and dark, forest green eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?" Danny said.

"Oh, I'm just wonderful. And may I ask who this is?" she said, directed towards me.

"This, is my beautiful fiance." He pulled me closer and kissed my head.

"Oh, darling! You're beautiful! Come here! Come here!" She had her arms stretched out for a hug. I bent down to give the petite woman a hug and she was just the sweetest thing.

She went back behind the counter and I placed down the tab with my mom's debit card. "Danny! You're making her pay?" she said.

"She wanted to!" Danny said.

"No, no, no. You don't do that! I thought your parents raised you better! I'm sorry, sweetie. He will get it," she said, handing me back the card and sliding the tab towards Danny.

"No, Milly, I told Danny that I would take him out for the day and do whatever he wanted; that includes me paying for everything we do." I smiled and placed the card back down.

"Danny should still pay," she smirked, but had a smile on her face so I knew she was just kidding.

"I can't win!" Danny cried out and threw his arms up in the air and started to walk away. Milly and I laughed as he came back with a smile. Milly checked us out and gave us the receipt.

"Thank you," I said when she handed it to me.

"What are you kids planning on doing for the rest of the day?" Milly asked.

I turned to Danny, since he would be the decided of that. "I don't know. Just drive around, maybe."

She nodded with a smile and said, "Well, whatever you decide, I hope you have fun."

"We will. Bye!" Danny and I said together.

"Bye!" she said back, waving and smiling.

We got back to the car did just what Danny said, drove around. I knew what I was gonna get him for his wedding gift. When I thought this, I smiled. He turned and faced way me. He turned down the radio and said, "What?"

He had startled me and I said, "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just...thinking about...uhh...how much fun it's gonna be when we go and meet them in a few weeks." We were still listening to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus so he knew what I was talking about.

"Oh, yeah! That's gonna be a blast. Am I gonna get to meet the other girl before we take her or no?" he asked.

"No."

"What? So I'm gonna be waiting outside with a total stranger and you?"

"Haha! No, I was just kidding. I'll set up a day that all of us can have lunch or dinner together."

"Oh, ok. Whew. You had me scared for a second!" We continued to drive for a while and then we went home.

I jumped out and then Danny did. As I walked around the truck, I saw him staring at it with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Yeah, it was gonna be a nice gift. My only problem was, if I should take him out and pick it out himself or just give him this one?

I walked to Danny and put my head down on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed my head. I was still facing the truck when I asked, "What if tomorrow, instead of doing errands my mom wants me to do, I take you out and get you one of your own?"

He pushed me back with his hands resting on my shoulders. He had a serious look on his face, then smiled. "I love you," he said and pulled me in for a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That took me forever to write! I started two weeks ago and it is FINALLY finished. Man. Have I seriously been that busy? Oh well. I hope I can get another chapter up soon. Love you guys! Review please! I get really excited when I see I have a review. And don't be afraid to critisize!<strong>

**Ok, love ya!**

**xxSam**


	6. Chapter 6: Sam

**Hey guys! I'm really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated anything in a while! It's just that school has started and, of couse, every weekend I either have a ton of homework (which I do this weekend, but I felt really bad for not updating!) or had something going on or something else under the sun. Anyway, I'm also sorry for the shortness of this story. It's probably gonna be the shortest chapter ever but I wanted a cliffie. Mwahahaha! Anyway, enjoy the shortness!**

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you!" I said, storming into my room.<p>

"What? What can't you believe?" Danny practically shouted back, storming in right behind me, slamming my door.

"You!" I yelled. "You, and, and, how I try to do something nice for you and you don't even act appreciative!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? You saying something like, 'Oh, no, that one's too _blue_,' or, 'No, that one's too _big_,' or—"

"Hey, I would _never_ say a truck was _too_ big."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and that's exactly why you said that it was too big."

"I never said that!"

"Oh yeah, you wanna go back and ask the sales guy if you said it or not?"

"No!"

"Yeah, 'cause you know you said it was!"

"No! 'Cause I don't want to waste the poor guys time!"

"Yeah, asking him one small question is gonna take _so_ much time," I said, sarcastically.

"Hey, what's going on up here?" my dad said. Guess my parents were home.

I looked at him with daggers that could kill you. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Danny was just leaving. And taking his stupid ring back too," I said, tossing the engagement ring to Danny.

He almost dropped it and I broke my own heart. "Daniel, I think you should go home and cool off," my dad said.

"Yeah, and never come back," I said. Woah, where was all this coming from? I had _never_ said something like that to Danny. It even surprised my dad. Danny dropped his head and walked out and my dad closed my door. I sat down on my old bean bag and began to cry my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, cliffie! Mwahahaha! And shortness :( Hope you guys liked it anyway! OH! I am officially a Beta Reader! :D So send stories to me and what not for me to read them and fix any problems ;)<strong>

**Review! Review! REVIEW! Not gonna update til I get 26 reviews...or...nevermind. Not even gonna say. 26 reviews or else. :D Oh yeah! Another reason I haven't updated anything in a while is cuz I am working on this one-/two-shot (maybe a two shot) for The Story Of Us! So I'm not abondoning it! Just gonna do one-/two-/three-shots.**

**Hope you enjoyed the shortness and failed-ness.**

**xxSam**


	7. Chapter 7: General POV

**General POV. Why? 'Cause it's easier to write this chapter this way! Mwahahaha! Anyway, this ones gonna be short too. Sorry! No cliffie for this one though :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His heart was broken. How could the person he loved for as long as he could remember do that to him? "Just let her cool off. You've known her long enough and probably better than me. Just go home and she'll probably call you before you even get home," Mr. Manson said.<p>

"Ok," Danny said, trying to hold back the tears. He went downstairs and when he got outside and made sure the coast was clear of _phan_ girls, then went ghost, flying home invisible.

Once home, he didn't even bother using the front door. He just phased in and plopped down on his bed. He cried his heart out, just as his love did, but he didn't know that.

Days past, and neither one had talked to each other or seen each other or anything. Sam's throat was soar from crying and hadn't eaten anything since the day they...never mind; Danny's throat was also soar but he had eaten a few things from sneaking down with his ghost powers. By day five, Sam had had it. She decided to go over to Danny's and apologize.

"Where are you going?" her mother said, as Sam walked toward the door. Sometimes she wondered if her mother really _did_ have eyes in the back of her head.

"Heading over to Danny's," she said, grabbing her jacket and going out. It was raining. _Great, just great. Thank you, God, so much. You don't know how happy this makes me,_ she thought. _Although, it'd be hard to see my tears in it,_ she thought, again. Too bad she was all cried out.

She knocked on the door. "Oh, hello Sam. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Fenton said.

"Umm, is Danny here? I need to talk to him," she said, easily.

"I think he's up in his room. He hasn't come down for the past couple of days. Maybe you can get him out," Mrs. Fenton said. _Yeah, 'cause he doesn't ever want to see me again,_ Sam thought.

At that thought, too, it almost brought tears to her eyes, but she told herself to hold them back. "Ok, thank you," she said with a fake smile that she was hoping to be convincing but wasn't and went up to his room.

Surprisingly, it wasn't looked. Wow, his parents are stupid. She walked in. "Danny?" she said quietly. "Danny, are you in here?" No response. She closed the door quietly. "Danny, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for going off on you! I'm sorry for taking off the engagement ring! I'm sorry for everything!" She was crying at this point. She sank to the ground and leaned up against the door. "I'm sorry," she muttered, and cried.

"Sam?" a voice said. Sam looked up immediately to see the halfa in ghost form standing before her. She must have looked like a mess from crying but she didn't care.

"Danny, I'm sorry! For everything! For going off on you, for throwing my engagement ring at you, for, for, for—" her tears cut her off. She crossed her arms and hugged her knees. "I'm so, so sorry," she mumbled.

Danny came over and sat down next to her, sliding her into his lap. She cried into his shoulder and he didn't care. He found her left ring finger and slid the ring back on. She looked at her hand then at him. "I'm sorry too."

She sniffled. "For what? I was the one who started it. It's not your fault, you don't need to apologize."

"It is partly my fault; for arguing and yelling back at you and for not calling you and thinking that you would call and everything else." Sam's lip began to tremble. Danny just pulled her in closer to his chest and her tears just spilled out uncontrollably. "Shh," he said, and rubbed her back/arm and fingered through her hair. He rocked her and kissed the top of her head every so often. After a while, he asked, "Are you asleep?" kind of seriously, kind of not.

"No," she moaned.

"You can, if you want to."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause...I don't know. I'm just so comfy here and don't want to fall asleep and then move."

"You can fall asleep. I promise I won't move you or me."

"No, no. I should probably be getting home anyway," she said, starting to get up, but Danny stopped her.

"No, just stay here. It's raining hard outside now and you don't have an umbrella."

"I have a jacket with a hood," she said, look at him, trying to negotiate.

He gave her a look that said "Really? Are you serious?" but she gave him a corky grin and slightly shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and held her close. "Stay," he said, making her look at him.

"Ok," she agreed. He smiled down at the beautiful girl in his lap and kissed her lips softly. "Come on, you can do better than that!" Sam complained. They both giggled and Danny leaned down and kissed her more passionately than what seemed like _years_. The girl's arms were around the boy's neck and the boy's arms were around her stomach and back, pulling her close.

When they broke for air, the Goth looked at the halfa and whispered something so quietly you almost had to hear it twice to get it right. But the halfa understood what the Goth said on the first time. "Danny," she gasped, then, with her eyes closed and her arms still around his neck, said, "I love you so much that words can't even describe."

"Sam," the jet-black haired boy whispered back, "I love you so much that not only could describe, there's not even comparable to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I was expecting this to be a lot shorter. But I guess not. Oh well. I personally think it's better than my previous chapter. I have a theory for why this one is A. longer and B. better. It was written at night. See, how well my brain works at night! Strange, I know. But I hope you guys like this! <strong>

**xxSam**

**And, yeah, I couldn't wait to post this. So you got lucky this time -.- Hahaha**


	8. The Wedding

**JEEZ! It has been A WHILE! Goodness gracious. Sorry about that. So...how's it going? :S**

**I have nothing important to say. Although, Italian food is amazing. I'm glad I'm Italian. And glad my grandma is a good cook. xD**

**On with the** **story.**

**BTW: I didn't go into _full_ detail about what happened at the wedding cuz, really, I don't know the vows or anything :S I haven't been to a wedding since I was like six or something and I have one of the worst memories ever so...yeah**

* * *

><p>Wedding day. The biggest day in a girl's life. The day she gets to marry the one she loves and walk down the aisle with her father, being handed off to her husband-to-be. But then, there are also the pre-wedding jitters. And the <em>before<em> the wedding. There are fights that break out; there are times that it seems like it's not gonna work; but that's what a relationship it, right? But today was the wedding day, and no matter how much Sam Manson tried to hide them, they still showed through. "Sam, stop worrying! Everything's gonna be alright," her maid of honor, Jazz, said.

"I know, but still. Doesn't it seem weird that I'm marrying your brother? And that I'm marrying my best friend since...who knows _how_ long ago?" Sam said, letting Jazz zip up her dress.

"Nope, not at all," she said.

Sam glared at her.

"Oh, Sam, you will never change," Valerie said, one of Sam's bride's maids.

"Hey, Sam?" a masculine voice chimed in.

Danny walked in. "Yeah," Sam said, easily, looking at him.

Everyone in the room but Danny and Sam gasped. "Danny, close your eyes!" Jazz said.

"Why?" he asked out of pure innocence.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Because _everybody _knows it's bad luck if the groom sees the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding actually begins!" Jazz said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sam shrugged then said to Danny, "Close your eyes."

Danny obeyed and said, "Umm...shoot! Now you guys made me forget what I was gonna ask!"

"Well then, _leave_," his sister told him. He peeked and eye opened and glared at her. Then she jump in front of Sam and said, "_Leave_!" He rolled his eyes and then left.

"So...why is it bad luck if he sees me in my wedding dress?" Sam asked.

"Because...I don't know. It just always has and always will be," Jazz said.

Valerie looked at her watch. "Ten minutes!" she called out. The last finishing touches on everything were happening: bride's maids touching up makeup, bride putting on veil, making sure there weren't any winkles in any of the dresses, and everything else. "Two minutes!" Valerie called out again, and the all rushed Sam into the hallway.

"You ready?" Jazz asked.

Sam nodded with a nervous look on her face. The flower girl was Sam's next door neighbor whom she had promised could be it when the wedding day rolled around. The little girl had a navy blue dress on for she, like Sam, hated the color pink. (That was partly the reason why Sam had wanted her as her flower girl.) Everybody was in the church, waiting anxiously for Sam to walk down the aisle with her father for one last time before he handed her off to the one who would call her his for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"You kept your hair down," Danny said to me when the slow dance for us came on.

I smiled, knowing he was mine and would be mine for, hopefully, the rest of our lives. Honestly, I hadn't stopped smiling one bit since the day started. "A promise is a promise," I said.

He smiled and pulled me closer and I just looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Apparently he noticed because he said, "What?"

I came out of my trance, slowly, and shook my head. "You're eyes a beautiful," I said truthfully.

He laughed at me. "They are not. They're just...blue. If anyone's eyes are beautiful, they're yours. They're this beautiful, unique, amethyst color, just like your birthstone. And when you smile, they seem just look even more beautiful," he said.

"All lies. Yes, I will say, my eyes are unique, but other than that, nothing else is true. Including the part when you said _your eyes_ weren't beautiful. Your eyes are like little pools of color that sparkle in the night sky," I said, then our noses touched.

"You're my wife already. You don't need to give me compliments that are true," he whispered.

No matter how much he denied it, he has always had the prettiest eyes in the world, and always will. I whispered back, "I'm not lying; deny it all you want, but it's true. You're eyes are the prettiest eyes I have ever seen and they always will be."

He smiled then kissed me softly on the lips before we continued to dance to our favorite song, with my head resting peacefully on his shoulder and his chin resting lightly on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>This seems short. I was gonna go somewhere else with this whole story but didn't. SORRY TO ANYBODY I SAID IT WOULD BE UPLOADED WAAAAYY LONG TIME AGO AND WASN'T!<strong>

**Gosh, school seems to get in the way of everything.**

**Anyway, I still love you guys and hope you didn't figure I was dead so you unsubscribed.**

**Til the Epilogue (which I'm hoping to get up much sooner this time)!**

**xxSam**


	9. Epilogue

**Hey guys! So I guess this one wasn't AS long of a wait but still...SHOOT! I forgot to say review on the last chapter! sdjkfkhagheriuhr yes. so if you didn't review, go back and review. Then come BACK to this chapter, read it, then review THIS one :D**

**Hope you guys like this Final Chapter/Epilogue!**

* * *

><p>Whispers were heard. "Just go!" a little boy said.<p>

"No, you go!" a little girl said.

"We'll go together, how's that?" the boy said.

"Ok," she said, and grabbed her big brother's hand. "On frwee. One...two-"

"Let's just go!" he whispered, pulling her towards the bed. "Now jump!" he whispered again. They both began to jump up and down screaming, "Wake up! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

The woman who must have been _Mommy_ sat up and said, "Good morning!" with a huge smile on her face. The little girl found her way into her mommy's arms with her thumb in her mouth.

"Mommy! Mommy! Me and Lilith wanna make you and Daddy breakfast! But we didn't know what you wanted so we came to ask you what you wanted. What do you want, Mommy?"

Lilith looked up at her mommy with big, violet eyes, just like hers. "Well...I don't know. Maybe you should go over and wake Daddy up and ask him first," she said.

"How?" the two kids asked.

"By going up to his ear and screaming, 'Wake up Daddy!' as loud as you possibly can," she whispered.

"Nope! Nope, I'm up! No need for that!" the man on the right said, rolling over to face his two kids and wife. They all giggled.

"Daddy! Daddy! What do you want for breakfast? Me and Wes are making you and Mommy breakfast," Lilith said, her thumb returning to her mouth as soon as she was done talking.

"Hmm..."

A long pause (according to the kids) who got impacient and said, "Hurry up! We wanna make you something yummy 'cause you and Mommy always make us good food!"

"Alright, alright. How 'bout this. You two go out into the kitchen and wait for us. Then, when you aren't paying attention, we'll come up and whisper in your ear what we want and it'll be a game. First person to finish their meal wins. Got it?"

Smiles were spread across Wes and Lilith's faces. "Yeah!" they both said.

"Alright, now go!" the man said, and they rushed off the bed, trying to be the first one in the kitchen. Then, turned to his wife and said, smiling, of course, "I hate you."

"I know!" she responded back, smiling, then leaned in to kiss him. "But I love you," she said, and kissed him again. "So what do you want? I have a feeling they aren't going to make anything edible."

"Hey, you never know!" he said, them both rolling out of bed.

"With our kids, we do know." She grabbed Danny's hand when they reached each other.

"Ahh, come on, Sam. Just let them make it, have fun."

"I will! I never said I wasn't! Do you wanna go out somewhere and eat for 'lunch' later, then?"

Danny gave her a look. Sam sighed. "Fine, I won't mess with anything," she said, and they proceeded out into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness gracious, this was short! Is it ok, still? :S Review please! I love the reviews!<strong>

**And I do accept haters! I just wanna read your review.**

**Love always!**

**xxSam**


End file.
